Depresión
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Algo le sucede a Nico Robin. ¿Qué será lo que le sucede a Nico Robin? Todo parece ir como cualquier otro día pero Robin se encuentra, ligeramente, diferente a su yo habitual. ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?, ¿cómo harán para ayudarla?, ¿y quién la ayudará?


**Depresión**

El día era tan común y habitual a los vividos anteriormente que, más que un nuevo día, podría, casi, asegurarse que se trataba de un mismo día en el que habían quedado atrapados los Mugiwara.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraba realizando las mismas acciones, o actividades, que estuvieron realizando el día anterior:

-Luffy era un sin vivir que no permanecía quieto. Si no se encontraba jugando con sus nakama, estaba pescando o descansando sobre la cabeza del Sunny o molestando a cualquiera que se le pusiera a tiro.

-Zoro está en el Puesto de Vigilancia, su gimnasio, entrenándose, a no ser que decidiera realizar sus ejercicios en cubierta. Si no, pues estaría descansando la vista o durmiendo.

-Nami, al tiempo que controla el rumbo del Sunny, estaría realizando su último mapa de las islas recién visitadas.

-Usopp podría estar jugando con Luffy o en su taller realizando algún nuevo diseño.

-Sanji, si no se encuentra sirviendo a las peticiones de Nami y Robin, estaría en la cocina elaborando nuevas recetas pues no debía quedarse estancado en la elaboración de nuevos platos por mucho que la mayoría de sus nakama, salvo las dos muchachas, pudieran comerse cualquier cosa que les pusiera en los platos.

-Chopper podría estar estudiando en su consultorio o jugando con sus nakama.

-Robin podría estar leyendo en cualquier parte del Sunny mientras disfruta de una bebida que puede ir desde un refresco, un vaso de vino a su eterna taza de kouhii.

-Franky, si no está revisando cada centímetro del Sunny para comprobar su estado, podría estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza, no literalmente, se supone, sobre qué podría poner en el cuarto canal del Soldier Dock System.

-Brook, si no está divirtiéndose jugando con sus nakama estaría animando sus juegos con un poco de música que llenaría todo el Sunny con una agradable sensación de plenitud.

Y así, o de una manera muy parecida, se encontraban en este día, si es que no se trataba del mismo día de ayer repitiéndose una vez más, todos los Mugiwara realizando y comportándose como se suponía de cada uno de ellos.

O eso podría parecer a simple vista.

En cambio había un Mugiwara que había roto su cadena a causa de haberse percatado del extraño estado en el que se encontraba uno de sus nakama. Por supuesto que no podía dejar esta situación en el aire y por eso mismo fue en busca de ayuda.

Algo parecía ser que le sucedía a Robin.

Nami se encontraba en mitad de su nuevo mapa cuando alguien se atrevió a interrumpirla. A estas alturas, incluso Franky y Brook habían aprendido, por las malas y las peores, que no se la debía molestar salvo catástrofe inmediata y, como podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, eso no era algo que fuera a suceder en breves instantes.

_Si descontamos al baka que me voy a cargar por molestarme._

Pero fue la manera de llamar, con tanta educación, que redujo prácticamente a uno la identidad de quien se trataba. Con un suspiro para calmarse, y alejar del mapa cualquier cosa que pudiera estropearlo, tinta sobre todo, se volvió hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

―Adelante― aunque era una manera de hablar porque, para entrar en la biblioteca había que descender por una escalera.

Tres oportunidades y una con mayores posibilidades que las otras dos.

_Sanji._

Tal y como supuso, el kukku de los Mugiwara hizo su aparición pero, a pesar de que le acompañaba su aspecto devoto, hacia Nami, podía verse que algo le estaba preocupando. Y, en cierto sentido, Sanji podía ser bastante perspicaz y sus preocupaciones, cuando no tienen nada que ver con onna, son acertadas.

―¿Qué ocurre, Sanji-kun?

―No quería molestarte, Nami-san, pero me gustaría preguntarte si has notado algo extraño en Robin-chan.

Si ya su sosegada actitud era sorprendente, y suficiente para encender todas las alarmas de Nami, el que le hubiera preguntado por Robin, por su estado, le despejó todas las dudas que aún pudiera mantener.

―¿Robin?― Nami hizo memoria al instante de todos los momentos que compartió con Robin desde que despertó hoy. Pero por mucho que pensase no le parecía que hubiera nada diferente a cualquier otro día―. Pues no. Nada extraño. A mí me pareció que se encontraba igual que siempre, Sanji-kun. ¿Por qué?― Nami se puso en pie apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla―. ¿Has notado que le pase algo extraño?

Podía ser que no se tratase de nada y que solamente estuviera exagerando un poco las cosas pero, de todos los Mugiwara, si alguien podía percatarse de algún sutil cambio, imperceptible para todos, en alguna de las onna de los Mugiwara, por ser con las que mayor trato tiene, ese sería Sanji.

―Creo que algo le sucede. La verdad es que no sé explicarlo porque, a simple vista, parece que no sucede nada fuera de lo habitual pero― la mirada de Sanji era de seriedad y eso quería decir mucho acerca de lo que pudiera estar pasándole a Robin―, sé que algo le sucede.

―¿Le preguntaste o trataste de sonsacarle algo?

A pesar de la pregunta, Nami estaba segura que Sanji no habría logrado nada porque, de otra manera, no estaría aquí y, sobre todo, porque si Robin no quiere compartir una información no hay manera alguna de lograr sonsacársela.

―Primero lo intenté disimuladamente pero, al no lograr nada, al final me atreví a preguntarle directamente a Robin-chan― Sanji negó con la cabeza―. Como era de suponer, siguió negando que le sucediese algo.

―Vamos a ver― dijo dirigiéndose hacia la escalera―. Tal vez solamente estemos imaginando el peor escenario dada nuestras experiencias.

Cuando Nami estuvo a punto de empezar a subir la escalera, se volvió de golpe para encontrarse a Sanji con su rostro, a pesar de la situación que le vino a contar sobre Robin, totalmente emocionado, rayando el acoso sexual, esperando para poder echar un vistazo bajo la minifalda de Nami.

―¿Ocurre algo, Nami-swan?

Nami se echó a un lado y le señaló la escalera, a su espalda, con el pulgar.

―Tú primero, Sanji-kun.

Aquello primero le devastó anímicamente, aunque luego trató de recomponerse.

―No sería muy educado el ir antes que una señorita― trató de usar su caballerosidad para sus lujuriosos fines. Nami le empotró la cara contra la escalera―. Pero siempre se deben _complacer_ los _deseos_ de una señorita.

Subiendo hasta el baño, salieron a cubierta por la puerta que conducía a la parte superior del Sunny, en donde se encontraban la mikanbatake de Nami y el macizo de flores de Robin. Y en donde ambas muchachas elegían para tomar el Sol o disfrutar sus momentos. En el caso de Robin, la lectura.

Al abrir la puerta se la encontró en donde la esperaba ver pero, a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por la manera en que se encontraba Robin.

Había puesto la tumbona mirando hacia popa en vez de la habitual postura viendo hacia la proa. Suerte de que estaba leyendo porque, así no pudo fijarse en su súbita aparición.

Nami se acercó y, aclarándose la garganta, trató de llamar la atención de Robin.

―¿Ocurre algo, Nami?― Robin bajó el libro y la akage tuvo la oportunidad de observar a su nakama para tratar de ver lo que había llamado la atención de Sanji―. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ahora le hubiera gustado tener planeado algo como cuartada para su aparición. Y más teniendo a Sanji justo a su lado. Así no parecía que fuera un encuentro fortuito si no que estaban aquí por un motivo concreto.

―No, no te preocupes. Solamente quería confirmar que estás bien del estómago― no sólo Robin la miró algo sorprendida si no que al propio Sanji se le escapó una mirada pareja.

―¿Mi estómago?

Nami se sentía como si estuviera bajo los lentes de un microscopio cuando Robin la miraba con aquella mirada tan intensa que solía poner para tratar de deducir lo que estaba sucediendo, y el motivo tras ello.

―Yo ya dije que no era para tanto pero ya conoces como es Sanji-kun para todo esto de nuestra meshi― Nami hablaba sin parar balbuceando lo primero que se le iba pasando por la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar aquello que vio Sanji en Robin pero, para Nami, se la veía igual que siempre―. Sólo porque hubiera pasado a nuestros platos algo que estaba cocinado para el resto de los chicos no quiere decir que nos fuera a sentar mal.

La cara de Sanji fue tornándose más pálida y asustada con cada nueva palabra.

―Pues no noté nada extraño en mis platos― le aseguró Robin con una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque, vista desde cierto ángulo, algo traviesa―. Además de que he ido al baño sin molest…

Los gritos de Sanji resonaron logrando silenciar lo que Robin estaba a punto de contarles y que, lo único que lograría, sería arruinar la bella imagen que Sanji tenía idealizada de sus onna. Tanto sus nakama como de cualquier otra.

―¿Ves como estabas exagerando, Sanji-kun?― Nami se excusó con Robin y se llevó a Sanji de la oreja y, aunque dolía algo, también parecía ser que una de sus fantasías se había hecho realidad, seguramente a falta de unos cuantos azotes―. Ahora ya podrás prepararme un buen postre regado con alcohol como compensación. Una tarta de ramu sería perfecta.

_Sanji-kun tiene razón. Algo le sucede a Robin._

Robin ni siquiera esperó a que sus dos nakama desaparecieran de su vista para volver a la lectura del libro. En verdad estaba segura de cual había sido la causa de esta visita pero no tenía ninguna intención de hablarlo con sus nakama. No había necesidad de ello porque la obligaría a tener que explicar muchas cosas y, total, en unas horas todo volvería a la normalidad.

_… por este año…_

Nami soltó la oreja de Sanji, para pena de este porque lo estaba disfrutando, y rodearon la cocina para bajar a cubierta en donde se encontraron al resto de los Mugiwara mirando para ellos algo confundidos.

_Todo por culpa de Sanji-kun y sus gritos sin sentido. ¿Qué se piensa, qué Robin, yo o cualquier otra onna no vamos al baño para usar el lavabo, aseo o como no quiera llamarlo él para no escandalizarse?_

―Oi, nee-chan, ¿sucede algo?

―La verdad es que me gustaría preguntaros algo a todos― respondió Nami mientras les hablaba a sus asustados nakama que retrocedieron alejándose de la akage tras haberle propinado un buen golpe a Franky que lo tumbó en cubierta―. Y a ti también así que levántate de una pez, baka hentai. ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme así!

Como si nada le hubiera pasado, Franky se puso en pie todo orgulloso de si mismo. Su sonrisa resplandecía.

―Arigatou.

―¡¡No te estaba halagando!!― le gritó, en voz baja, Sanji.

No sabiendo si era mejor la situación actual o la que Nami pretendía con sus preguntas, Usopp decidió que, aunque se decía que era mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer, en su caso, no le gustaba nada el tener cualquier cosa que fuera mala cerca si podía evitarlo.

―¿Qué querías preguntar, Nami?

―¿Podría ver tus bragas?

―¡¡Seguro!!― Nami le dio una patada en toda la cabeza a Brook que cayó justo en el lugar en donde lo había hecho, previamente, Franky―. ¡Y dejar de interrumpir!― todos asintieron temerosos de la ira de Nami. Tras coger aire y calmar sus nervios, todo lo posible con estos nakama, Nami les contó lo que sucedía―. Muy bien, parece ser que Sanji-kun se percató de que algo le sucedía a Robin y que yo, tras haberla visto y hablado con ella, puedo confirmar que es cierto. Aunque, a primera vista, parece que está como siempre…

―Está al revés― interrumpió Luffy mientras hurgaba en la nariz.

La palmada que le dio Nami en la mano de Luffy hizo que su dedo se le introdujera por completo en la nariz, junto al resto de su mano, asustándole, como a los demás. Chopper le detuvo el impulso de tratar de quitarse la mano de golpe y le ayudó a retirarla con mucho cuidado para evitar males mayores.

En verdad la imagen de aquel bulto en la nariz resultaba desagradable como poco. Nadie pudo reprimir una mueca de repulsión antes de que Nami le diera la espalda al desagradable espectáculo y pudiera dirigirse al resto de sus nakama.

―¿Quería preguntaros si os habéis percatado de algo que le pudiera haber sucedido a Robin hoy o, como mucho, el último par de días?

Los mugiwara hicieron memoria de todos los encuentros que tuvieron con Robin en los últimos días pero, en cada uno de ellos, aparte de que no habían estado mucho tiempo con ella, salvo a la hora de comer, aunque aquí estaban con todos reunidos, pues lo normal era que se saludasen y cada uno fuera a lo suyo. Como siempre.

En definitiva, si no fuera por la obsesiva atención de Sanji sobre las onna, no se habrían dado cuenta del ligero ensimismamiento en que se encontraba su nakama. Para ellos resultaban tan habituales los escuetos detalles o palabras que se intercambiaban con Robin que no les parecía extraño nada en su actitud.

―Oi, Chopper. ¿Y tú no puedes detectar nada?― le preguntó Usopp.

―¿Detectar?― el pequeño mugiwara le miró confuso―. ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Usopp?

―Si puedes oler algo que no va bien en Robin― dijo con total naturalidad como si fuera algo de lo más habitual.

Por supuesto que a Chopper no le parecía eso mismo.

―Su olor es el mismo de siempre, y mi nariz no puede detectar nada más allá de los olores― le recordó Chopper―. Sigue siendo una nariz como cualquier otra.

―Bueno pensaba que tal vez por ser azul tuviera una capacidad extra para ayudarnos en situaciones como esta.

―¡El color de una nariz no quiere decir nada!

―Y yo que sé, no soy yo el de la nariz azul.

―¡¿Es qué tienes mayores sentidos cuando estás resfriado y se te pone azul la nariz?!― le decía Chopper todo molesto.

―En esos momentos, precisamente, no es que pueda oler mucho. Pero yo soy un hombre y tú un monstruo― le recordó Usopp tan tranquilo.

―Con esa nariz tú eres quien parece ser el monstruo― le atacó Chopper.

No tardaron nada en llevar algo más lejos sus discusiones que fueron cortadas de raíz por Nami dejándoles por la cubierta tirados. Aunque seguían pinchándose algo más débilmente al no poder moverse mucho.

―¿Y no le preguntasteis lo que le sucede?― dijo de pronto Franky―. Creo que sería lo más lógico para poder saber si le pasa algo.

Nami y Sanji le miraron bastantes escépticos. Se suponía que, a estas alturas, y después de pasar todo aquel tiempo prisionero junto a Robin, sabría mejor cual era la actitud de la morena con respecto a revelar sus sentimientos o lo que le pueda estar pasando.

―Robin no dirá nada. En eso es tan obstinada como Zoro; son de los que prefieren cargar por su cuenta sus asuntos antes de que los demás puedan tener que implicarse― le aclaró Nami.

Sanji no parecía estar muy contento con la parte de que Zoro y Robin pudiera parecerse. En su opinión, cuanto más lejos estuviera Zoro de Robin, Nami o cualquier otra onna, mucho mejor para ellas.

―Mi Robin-chan no se parece en nada a ese marimo. Lo que sucede es que es delicadamente reservada y no quiere preocuparnos más de lo que…

―Urusei, eru-kukku― le ordenó Zoro cuando aterrizó en cubierta desde el Puesto de Vigía. Como siempre que entrenaba, sólo llevaba puesto unos pantalones y una toalla al cuello. Su cuerpo brillaba todo sudoroso―. Si algo no es Robin, es delicada. Eso, realmente, no existe.

―¡Maldito kuso marimo!― Sanji se preparó para atacar a Zoro―. ¿Crees qué te voy a dejar insultar a Robin-chan conmigo delante?

―¡Sanji, siéntate!

Al instante Sanji se encontraba sentado en cubierta mirando como un cachorrito fiel a Nami esperando por más órdenes. Aunque Zoro no tenía ninguna intención de iniciar una pelea en estos momentos, no pudo evitar una mueca burlona al ver las acciones de Sanji. Y no era el único viendo que Franky también llevaba una sonrisa parecida en su rostro. Luffy no era tan discreto y se reía con la situación de Sanji.

―Shishishishishi pues yo creo que Franky tiene razón― dijo encogiéndose de hombros―. Lo único que debemos hacer es preguntarle a Robin y que ella nos diga si le pasa algo malo.

Nami negó con la cabeza mientras que Zoro separaba, a patadas, no muy delicadas, a Chopper y Usopp.

―Luffy, la verdad es que Robin me dijo que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada malo― le confesó Nami.

Luffy sonreía muy contento ante esta noticia.

―Shishishishi ves como no era nada. Ahora podemos hacer una fiesta con mucha niku para celebrarlo.

Pero Nami alzó una mano mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

―Gomen, Luffy, pero la verdad es que Robin si que me dijo que le pasaba algo que la hacía sentirse muy desdichada y triste.

A Luffy le crecieron los ojos abriéndose de manera exagerada.

―¡¿¡NANI!?!― si no fuera porque Nami se lo impidió, habría salido corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Robin―. Debemos hacer algo para ayudarla. Tenemos que saber qué le pasa cuanto antes.

Nami le dio un ligero puñetazo en la cabeza para devolverle ante ella.

―¿Por qué me pegas, Nami?― se quejó con un puchero lastimero.

―Porque no le pregunté nada a Robin. Y, viendo tus reacciones, lo normal es que Robin dijera que no le pasa nada malo y tú te lo creerías como acabas de demostrar― Luffy puso las manos en las caderas en actitud orgullosa―. Que no es un halago, baka.

Zoro se quitó a Chopper de encima, que había decidido usarlo como fortaleza para sus ataques contra Usopp, y se lo lanzó a Luffy que rápidamente tomó partido en el combate entre sus dos nakama.

―Lo mejor sería que la dejarais en paz. Ella sabe cuidarse mejor que cualquiera de nosotros y ya pedirá ayuda cuando la necesite― Zoro ignoró las protestas de sus nakama, que parecían un eco de las mismas que le lanzaron tras dejar atrás tanto a Arabasta como a Vivi―. Además de que no es muy inteligente por vuestra parte el estar aquí reunidos hablando de ella.

―Mira que eres baka, Zoro― le dijo Luffy condescendientemente―. No ves que Robin está de espaldas.

Había momentos, como este mismo, en que los Mugiwara dudaban de la inteligencia de su senchou. Tan listo a veces y otras tan profundamente baka.

La preocupación de haber sido espiados por Robin les dio de lleno y empezaron a buscar a su alrededor algún _ojo fleur_ u _oreja fleur_ que pudiera haber puesto sobre aviso a Robin acerca de sus intenciones. Pero, como había dicho Zoro, Robin era muy precavida y no sería cogida tan fácilmente en un acto semejante.

Zoro los ignoró y se encaminó hacia la popa del Sunny por supuesto que la mayoría de sus nakama, los que dedicaron algún pensamiento en las acciones de Zoro, pensaban que se dirigía al baño para ducharse tras su entrenamiento. Por eso se mostraron confusos cuando lo vieron entrando en la cocina.

―Zoro tiene razón. Habría que comer algo― intervino Luffy sintiéndose hambriento de improviso.

Por supuesto que Sanji había dejado el candado del frigorífico cerrado, aunque dudaba que pudiera resistir si alguno de sus nakama decidiera reventarlo. Por suerte el que Nami les pudiera hacer cobrar, y pagar, el candado, tanto monetariamente como con castigos físicos, era lo que impedía que el frigorífico fuera asaltado.

―Urusei, Luffy. Comeremos cuando sea la hora de comer y no cuando tu estómago lo pida porque, a tu ritmo, nos quedaríamos sin nada de meshi en un par de días cuando debería aguantarnos un mes.

Para sorpresa, aunque no tanta, de los mugiwara, vieron como Zoro salía de la cocina con un botellín de agua del que daba buena cuenta con largos tragos. La verdad es que no se esperaban el volver a verlo hasta más tarde.

―Aunque era mucho esperar por su parte el que saliera cruzando el consultorio de Chopper para ir al baño― negó apesadumbrado Usopp.

―Ciertamente me estoy planteando el colocar letreros e indicaciones para evitar que se pierda pero, por lo poco que he visto de él…

―**¡¡¡Sería inútil!!!**

No necesitó el escucharles para que Zoro supiera que, en estos momentos, estaban hablando sobre él y no sobre Robin. Ofreciéndoles un gruñido de molestia, saltó a la barandilla que había frente a la puerta de la cocina y, desde ahí se subió a la parte superior del Sunny, superando la barandilla presente, y aterrizando justo a espaldas de Robin que, si se había percatado de su llegada, no hizo ningún gesto para advertirlo.

―Es otra posibilidad… ¡¡pero las barandillas no están para saltar sobre ellas!!

Las palabras de Franky cayeron en oídos sordos cuando vieron como Zoro caminaba hacia donde estaba Robin, aparentemente ajena a su presencia.

―¿Qué pretende Zoro?

La tensión del momento hizo que todos retuvieran el aliento cuando vieron como Zoro, justo tras la tumbona de Robin, se inclinó levemente sobre ella para que, casi al segundo después, se echara a un lado y siguiera su camino hacia el baño.

Cuando Zoro se apartó pudieron ver como Robin se irguió levemente.

―Ese kuso marimo― Sanji estaba a punto de explotar―. Ha debido decirle algo desagradable a mi querida Robin-chwan para ponerla tan tensa.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los demás podía apoyar semejante teoría porque, aunque conocían como se las podía gastar, a veces, Zoro con sus discursos. Bueno, con Robin él nunca… en verdad es que no era algo tan desencaminado. Pero Franky tuvo que sujetar a Sanji para que este no se lanzara sobre Zoro y cometiera un grave error.

Entonces Robin agachó la cabeza y parecía como si se encogiera sobre si misma. Casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar, o ya estuviera llorando.

―Yo mato a ese marimo― finalmente Sanji había prendido en fuego y le dificultaba el agarre a Franky que recibió la ayuda de Usopp y Chopper―. ¡Cómo se atreve a hacer llorar a Robin-chan! Ahora mismo voy, Robin-chwan. Tu príncip…

Sanji se quedó mudo mientras, junto al resto de sus nakama, vieron como Robin se puso en pie para permitir que unos _brazos fleur_ girasen cara a proa la tumbona. Cuando Robin los vio a todos reunidos les ofreció una sonrisa, fresca, alegre y, sobre todo, totalmente sincera de corazón, antes de volver a tumbarse y continuar la lectura de aquel libro.

Por unos instantes parecía que ninguno de los Mugiwara iba a decir algo sobre lo que había sucedido. Hasta que las risas de Luffy los sacó a todos de sus especulaciones.

―Shishishishi ves como tenía razón. Lo que pasaba era que estaba al revés.

Aunque todo lo que habían visto parecía llevar a esa conclusión, se negaban a creer que pudiera ser algo tan simple, tal vez por eso mismo se percató de ello Luffy. Tenía que haber algo más en el fondo. Algo que justificase aquello que pudieran ver, o percibir, en los ojos de Robin. Y, descartando el preguntárselo a ella, la solución era el averiguar lo que Zoro le había dicho a Robin para obtener semejante reacción por su parte.

Todos los Mugiwara corrieron hacia la popa en dirección al baño, eso si, evitando la zona en donde se encontraba Robin para no hacer lo que ya era de por si muy sospechoso, algo totalmente imposible de disimular.

―Ha sido sorprendente. Tanto que no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Oh, es verdad. Yo no tengo ojos porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

―¡¡No empieces ahora con tus chistes malos!!

―Está claro que hoy está muy ¡¡Super!! para haber logrado devolverle el ánimo a Nico Robin de esa manera.

De todos ellos, el que estaba más afectado era Sanji porque no podía entender como alguien como Zoro había logrado devolverle la sonrisa y el buen ánimo a Robin mientras el se pasó todo el tiempo, hasta que decidió ir a hablarlo con Nami, tratando de lograrlo sin ningún resultado positivo. Por mucho que le pudiera pesar, necesitaba averiguar las palabras que Zoro le había dicho y que obraron el milagro.

_Todos los baka tienen su momento de suerte._

A pesar de ello, más que correr junto al resto, cerca de Nami, Sanji parecía que iba arrastrándose a si mismo obligándose a ir junto a Zoro para tratar de resolver este confuso misterio.

Tanto interés tenían por averiguar lo que había sucedido que no se percataron que uno de ellos se había quedado atrás y que, en vez de seguir sus pasos e ir al baño, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Zoro e ir directamente al centro de la cuestión.

Nico Robin.

Estirando sus brazos se agarró al mástil principal para soltarse justo cuando estaba a medio camino para que, con el impulso que tenía, aterrizar justo sobre la barandilla del tercer nivel del Sunny. Justo enfrente de Robin.

―¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Luffy?

No tuvo necesidad de bajar el libro para saber quien se encontraba frente a ella ni, en teoría, el motivo por el que se encontraba aquí con ella.

―Zoro te ayudó― no era ninguna pregunta si no una afirmación hecha en toda regla―. Es el mejor, ¿verdad? Shishishishishi.

Robin que pretendía bajar el libro para atender cara a cara a su senchou, se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Primero debía controlar el ligero rubor que las palabras dichas por Luffy le habían logrado sacar.

Finalmente Robin mostró su rostro pero, en vez de responderle, también se puso a reír junto a Luffy. Algo que a este le parecía gustar más que si le hubiera dicho algo.

En el baño Zoro no podía creerse que pudiera estar siendo abordado por sus nakama mientras se encontraba a punto de ducharse. Vale que no era algo que le importase o que, de pronto, le diera vergüenza, aunque la presencia de Nami le molestaba más por sus acciones y reacciones cuando era ella quien se encontraba en el lugar que ahora se encontraba Zoro.

―Ya os lo dije suficientemente claro para que incluso baka como vosotros pudierais entenderlo. ¡¡No le dije nada!!― les gritó cansado de su presencia en el baño.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Nadie parecía creer en sus palabras y así se lo expresaban. Sanji también estaba ocupado tratando de _salvaguardar_ los _inocentes_ ojos de Nami ante la figura desnuda de Zoro.

―Vimos como le dijiste algo, Zoro. Es inútil que trates de negarlo.

―¿Es qué le dijiste uno de tus insensibles discursos de hombría? Serás baka. Se trata de Robin, ¿cómo vas a decirle algo así?

―Oi, Zoro, ¿te vas a duchar o no?

La mirada que le lanzó Zoro a Nami pretendía quebrarla en miles de pedazos pero ella le respondió con un gesto burlón sacándole la punta de la lengua de una manera totalmente inocente.

Por supuesto que eso casi fulmina a Sanji.

―No digas esas cosas tan horribles, Nami-swan. ¡¡Y tú mucho ojito con lo que haces, marimo!!― se volvió todo airado hacia Zoro.

Claro que, como siempre ocurría en estas situaciones, no en la que todos están en el baño cuando Zoro pretende ducharse, si no en la que Sanji amenaza, o reta, a Zoro por algún tipo de motivo, la mayoría absurdos, Zoro no hizo si no todo lo contrario de lo que pretendía que hiciera según Sanji.

Quitándose la toalla decidió ignorar a todos y a ducharse tal y como tenía pensado hacer antes de sufrir el abordaje de sus nakama. Aunque daba gracias porque, por lo menos, Luffy no hubiera sido igual de baka como los demás para acompañarles a esta _excursión_ de _gran_ interés.

A pesar de todo, Nami trató de satisfacer su curiosidad, ya que no parecía que Zoro les fuera a contar lo que le había dicho a Robin, con respecto al resto de la anatomía del kenshi que aún no había tenido el _placer_ de observar. Lamentablemente para ella, Sanji se interponía ante ella aunque fuera en contra de los deseos de Nami. Por una vez no podía hacer lo que su akage le pedía.

―Gomennasai, Nami-swan― se disculpó Sanji cargándosela al hombro y llevándosela del baño―. ¡¡Esta me la pagarás, kuso marimo!!

Sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa, Nami jugó su última carta, además de aprovechar el estar sobre el hombro de Sanji mirando hacia Zoro, un fallo en el plan del rubio.

―Oi, Zoro. ¡Esa katana!― le gritó entre silbidos de aprobación y risas al ver las dudas del kenshi en si enfadarse o no hacerlo.

La mirada de Zoro, una vez fuera de escena Nami, decía con claridad que reduciría a picadillo, a pesar de no ser el kukku, a cualquiera que siguiera en el baño antes de que diera un paso amenazante hacia ellos.

De la misma atropellada manera en la que entraron, los mugiwara trataron de salir del baño para evitar cualquier violenta reacción por parte de Zoro.

―Alguien me arañó la cara. Aunque, claro está, yo no tengo cara porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

La verdad no lo mejor para escuchar como último antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrase tras el último de sus nakama.

_Es que no se puede tener ni un momento de tranquilidad con estos baka._

Claro que Zoro recordó el motivo que los había traído hasta aquí y se podía llegar a deducir, de alguna manera poco clara, que la culpa se le podría atribuir a él por haber tratado lo que le sucedía a Robin en vez de haberlo dejado pasar y que se lo hubiera solucionado por su cuenta.

_Conociéndola no habría hecho nada al respecto y lo dejaría pasar soportándolo hasta que hubiera pasado de largo. Hay momentos en que esta onna se comporta de la manera más irracional posible._

Cuando los Mugiwara volvieron a cubierta, pasando por el tercer nivel en donde se encontraba Robin, pudieran ver que Luffy había vuelto a la cabeza del Sunny mientras Robin continuaba leyendo tan calmada como siempre.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo un enorme pez, casi como una tercera parte del Sunny, cruzó de un salto por encima de la cubierta. Si aquello animó a Luffy a pretender pescarlo para comer, la idea se la tuvieron que quitar todos sus nakama cuando el resto del banco de peces surgió tras el que encabezaba al grupo. Decenas y docenas de aquellos grandes pescados empezaron a pasar por encima del Sunny con el posible peligro de que alguno chocara contra los mástiles o el velamen rompiéndolos.

Franky corrió al timón mientras el resto trataba de recoger las velas, aunque casi no estaban izadas por completo, y trataban de hacer cambiar la dirección del banco para evitar que pasasen por encima del Sunny.

―¿Pero por qué no pasan por debajo?― se quejaba Usopp.

―Parece ser que se trata de una prueba para demostrar su valentía― les explicó Chopper.

Tras darles unas sencillas órdenes, Nami se volvió hacia Robin que, al sentir la mirada de la akage, bajó lo suficiente el libro para mirarla. Al final lo bajó por completo y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa muy tranquilizadora.

―Es seguro que esta noche cenaremos pescado― dijo Robin al ver como Luffy atrapó a uno de aquellos peces y parecía estar domándolo como si fuera un caballo salvaje subido en su lomo.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Robin?

Nami sabía que había la posibilidad de que dijera que si pero que no le fuera a responder a la pregunta sobre lo que la había tenido tan mustia aunque, también podía ser que, tampoco tenía por qué responderle acerca de lo que le dijo Zoro para devolverle la vitalidad. Por mucho que Zoro afirmase categóricamente, una y otra vez, que no le había dicho nada, Nami dudaba mucho de que así fuera.

_Nadie puede cambiar tan drásticamente sin haberle dicho algo para lograrlo._

―Por supuesto, Nami. ¿Qué sucede?

Por lo menos parecía que Robin era mucho más abierta para tratar el tema de lo que lo había sido Zoro. Aunque, como se ha dicho, parecía…

―¿Qué te pasaba antes que parecías estar bastante agobiada?

No fue ninguna sorpresa para Robin el que Nami se hubiera dado de cuenta pues sabía que eso se debía a la intervención de Sanji y el motivo de su anterior visita conjunta.

―Malos recuerdos― confesó sinceramente―. Hay veces en que no puedes evitar ser acosada por ellos por mucho que trates de que no sea así.

Nami asintió sabiendo muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Ella misma tenía esa misma clase de momentos y sabía muy bien lo que era el sufrirlos sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Claro que, en el caso de Robin, si que había sido capaz de apartarlos de su mente. Aunque fuera con la inesperada ayuda por parte de un inesperado aliado.

Zoro.

―¿Y qué te dijo Zoro para aliviarte de ese acoso?― le preguntó sin ocultar su interés por querer saberlo.

La sonrisa de Robin no varió ni un ápice por lo que se podía saber que lo que decía no era ninguna mentira en ningún tipo de grado. Era la pura y sincera verdad al descubierto.

―Kenshi-san no me dijo nada.

El Sunny ya había superado el banco de peces, de los que se habían apoderado de dos de ellos a los que Sanji ya se encontraba cortándolos para poder llevarlos a la despensa, pero Nami no atendía a nada de esto. La respuesta que le había dicho Robin no era la que se esperaba obtener aunque, no tenía ninguna duda, de que era la verdad.

―¿No te dijo nada?― preguntó aún con la sorpresa en su voz―. ¿Nada de nada?

Robin negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

―Nada.

Y aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, Robin volvió su atención, nuevamente, al libro que se encontraba leyendo desde hace dos días.

Nami permaneció allí de pie sin saber muy bien como tomarse el hecho de que Zoro, como les había confirmado él mismo, no le había dicho nada a Robin pero que, de alguna manera, había logrado sacarla de su apagado estado de ánimo y devolverle la luz a su rostro, y vida.

Al poco tiempo, Nami bajó hasta la sala del acuario para ver si podía dejar que su mente se relajara un poco y tratar de evitar el perder la razón al intentar comprender lo que había sucedido con Robin y Zoro.

Una vez se encontró, otra vez más, a solas, aunque siempre con sus nakama a su alrededor, Robin rememoró el momento en que Zoro se le había acercado por detrás. Tal y como habían supuesto sus nakama, la propia Robin había esperado que le fuera a decir uno de sus discursos directos y prácticos para levantar la moral, efectivos en alguien como Chopper pero que Robin dudaba de su efectividad para ella. Pero la intención de Zoro nunca había sido la de decirle a Robin lo que hacer porque para eso ya estaba ella misma. Nadie podía conocerla mejor y saber qué es lo que pudiera necesitar oír que la propia Robin y, si se encontraba en ese estado era porque no tenía nada que decirse.

… Zoro solamente se inclinó sobre ella…

Alzando la vista, Robin dejó que el viento jugase un poco con su cabello mientras un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas ante aquel recuerdo. Su mano colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja izquierda mientras volvía a sentir aquella inesperada acción por parte de Zoro.

Cerró los ojos para que el recuerdo se volviera totalmente nítido y vívido mientras volvía a sentir el ligero contacto de los labios de Zoro posándose sobre su cabello.

No le había dicho nada. Porque no había nada que pudieran decirle para aplacar sus recuerdos y Zoro, por difícil que pudiera parecer, se había percatado de ese detalle.

Solamente la besó con ternura.

Le recordó que a pesar de los años que pasasen, no tenía que ver estos como un tiempo sin todos sus seres queridos que había perdido en el pasado porque, aunque no se debe olvidar nada de lo que uno ha vivido, bueno o malo, se debe recordar que los años que vienen también los vivirás acompañado de otras personas que te quieren.

Como sus recuerdos sobre su infancia, su vida antes de su octavo cumpleaños y el tener que huir sin descanso por todos los mares del Mundo, se encontraban bastante nublados, no estaba muy segura de que pudiera haber recibido un regalo mejor que este.

Un seppun de la persona amada.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Robin._

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Aquí está un fic más de One Piece, del ZoroxRobin, del ZoRo pero en un día muy especial para esta pareja. El 6 de Febrero:

**¡¡¡El cumpleaños de Nico Robin!!!**

Espero que el fic haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Siempre esperando por vuestras palabras y **REVIEWS**, supongo que con el mismo entusiasmo que los lectores esperáis por nuevas historias.

Por cierto, para los que sigan **Fairy Tail**, fijarse que, simples coincidencias que se dan y que, en cualquier momento puedan ser cambiadas para fastidiarme la curiosidad, los espíritus estelares de **Escorpión** y **Acuario** son pareja, novios. Lo que coincide con **Zoro**(11-Noviembre) **Escorpión** y **Robin**(6-Febrero) **Acuario**.

Como he dicho, simples coincidencias.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
